Return to Alagaesia
by EragonFang90
Summary: Thisis my first fic so pl be patient withme if you guys like wherethis could go pm me and let me know or just review. 25 years after the fall of King Galbatorix Eragon and Saphira decide to return to Alagaesia. Only upon treturn they encountr anold enemy.
1. Chapter 1

25 years thats how long it had been since hed seen Arya. Eragon sat on a stump in the middle of his grove, he opened up his mind to Saphira and the forest. The farther he let his conciousnes roam the more he brushed against that of his students. As he passed from student to student they acknowledged him with a quiet _Ebrithil. _He returned theyre greetings in turn as he expanded his mind he noted where on the island his sudents sat deep into theyre own meditations. This was the scheduled hour that was spent everyday secluded in whatever place they felt most comfortable. Leayana an elven rider from Ceunon chose to meditate on the sand of the northern beach so that she could smell the oceans air while she opened herself up to the world. Aidyn a human rider from Gilead stayed closer to the center of the island where they had kept the training field. He was a headstrong boy who always enjoyed to spar. Eragon thought more to himself now about the woman he had left behind in alagaesia. He wondered if she looked any different now than she did so long ago when they had said theyre goodbyes. Eragon remembered the way she smelled, the warmth of her skin and the way her arms felt as they held onto him. _Little one dont worry so much about the past if you miss her so much scry her and tell her. _

_Saphira its a two way street if she missed me she could do the same thing. _

_Very well little one just stop moping about it then._

_Your right Saphira but I would like to know how she and Fiernen are doing she wasn't supposed to let her queenly duties afect her rider responsibilities._

_Well we are due to send more eggs back to ellesmera soon perhaps instead of sending one of the younger riders we could go instead?_

Eragon thought on this for a moment he wished very much to see everyone again especially Arya. He was nervous though what if she didnt wish to see him no he would scry her and ask if she would rather he came in the young riders stead. _Your right Saphira ill go and ask her right now. _Eragon felt Saphira smile he nkew she wanted to se Fiernen just as much as he wanted to see Arya. Eragon stood up from his place in the forest and followed the path back to his home. The tree home looked much like the one he had called his own in moved to his study and grabbed the miror he used to speak with his cousin Roran and his family. Eragon focused his mind on Arya pictured her in his minds eye. It was not a very difficult thing to do she was always at the forefront of his mind anyways. Draumr Kopa he said as he pulled the magic from inside himself and released it into the mirror. And there she was so beautiful as the last night he'd seen her he whispered a few more words so that he could speak and hear her as well as see her. The two looked at each other for a minute before either of them spoke. Arya placed her first two fingers over her lips. Atra esterni ono thelduin, Eragon. Eragon smiled and repeated the gesture Atra du evarinya ono varda Arya it as been to long. said Eragon not allowing he to finish with the third more formal phrase. he thought for a moment he may hav seen her lip twitch into a small smile.

Yes Eragon i believe it has been far to long whats it been almost 25 years now is it? she asked looking more closely at him now that the pleasantries were done. Now what is it that has made you call me surely you have more important things to be doing?

Actually we are supposed to send you a few more riders eggs soon but instead of sending one of my younger riders i though i might come myself if you wouldnt mind spending some of my trip showing me around alagaesia i havent been there in so long i fear i may get lost. Eragon smiled into the mirror towards Arya.

Arya seemed to think for a moment and then smiled back at him of course i would enjoy spending time with you it has been far to long even for an elves life span. When will you be leaving so tha i know when to expect you? She asked looking a little nervous.

Actually Arya we had planned on leaving tomorrow if you didntmind our coming. Eragon said thinking thatnow he had to rush pack enoug supplies to last theyre trip. reaching out with his mind he relayed to Leayana that he would be going in her stead and that he needed her to put together a pack for his trip. _Yes ebrithil ill start rigt away._

_Thank you Leayana. H_e replied and returned to his conversation with Arya. Well Arya i will see you in a little more than a weeks time i look forward to seeing you soon.

Very well Eragon i look forward to seeing you as well. Arya gifted him a small smile as they broke the connection between mirrors. Eragon smiled to himself and reached out to Saphira and told her the good news he could feel the joy radiating from between the link they shared. _Very good little one now we can both se our mates._

_Saphira! _Eragon mentally shouted as he reddened at her statement. _We fly tomorrow morning im going to get some sleep before we go._

_Very well Eragon i will leave you to your rest._


	2. Chapter 2

Leayana had packed enough fruit, vegetables and dried meats to last Eragon through his 4 day flight from the island back to Du Weldenvarden. With brisingr attached to his belt and his pack securely fastened on Saphira's saddle Eragon rushed a goodbye wih his riders. How long should we expect you to be gone ebrithil? asked Leayana. Eragon thought for a moment about this he had rushed everyting so that he could leave at first light he wasnt even sure what he would do while he was back in alagaesia.

A month two at the most there are a few people i wish to see before i return here. He answered looking around at his students. Leayana you and Aidyn are in charge whileim gone make sure that the others stick to their training. Eragon sould have picked one over the other but the two riders had arrived together and they were his oldest students and he knew they worked better together than apart.

Yes ebrithil. The two answered together. Aidyns chest swelled at the thought of being in charge but at a look from Leayana he deflated a bit. Even theyre dragons complemented each other while the two flew together with Aidyns red male dragon Flayme and Leayana's blue dragon Nala the four had a very strong connection.

Very well i leave the island and everyone to you ill keep in touch through the mirrors. Eragon couldnt wait any more with a smile he jumped onto Saphiras back and urged her to fly. Saphira leaped from the earth and caught the wind under her wings and flew off into the morning. _With a good tailwind we could make the trip in 3 days instead of 4 little one. _Eragon could feel the exitement in her thoughts through their connection Eragon felt every one of her emotions and how they matched his own.

_Then we will pray for that so we make it that much sooner. _Eragon closed his eyes and enjoyed the salty sweet smell of the sea air and the wind through his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Since early morning Saphira had been able to see the sprawling forest of Du Weldenvarden it wasnt until closer to noon that eragon began to make out the familiar trees of the elves sanctuary. _Were so close saphira by nightfall we will have made it all the way to ellesmera. _Saphira crooned wih joy roaring for everyone to hear. _Yes little one it will not be long now. _Eragons heart soared at the thought of being so close to arya after being apart for so long. The wind shifted a bit and eragon felt saphira tense. _What is it? Is there danger?_ Eragon asked reaching for brisingr and loosening it in its sheath. Saphira didnt answer just beat her wings a little faster she angled herself so she could quickly gain altitude using the wind currents so she didnt tire herself out. Eragon listened and searched the skies wary for any signs of danger. When a sudden roar brought his attenion back to the north eragon spotted a green blur and opened his mind to firnens rider. _Arya i didnt expect to se you untill later tonight. _He thougt to her hopeing not to reveal how much her presence affected him.

_Firnen could not wait to see saphira again so we decided that we would meet you at the edge of the forest and we could fly together like we did so long ago. _Arya replied keeping her connection as short as possible. _Land here and we will let these to fly alone for awhile._

_Yes eragon do as she asks firnen and i have much catching up to do. We will meet you again by nightfall. _Saphira said to eragon eager to be off flying with her mate. _Very well Saphira drop me off and arya and i will walk the rest of the day. _Eragon replied sensing saphira's gratitude. She quickly descended and as soon as eragon had slid down her right oreleg she was off into the sky again chasing after firnen the two seming to dance through the sky until they were out of sight.

Ahem, arya cleared her throat and eragon turned to her and smiled he came close to her and pulled her into his arms he held her like he had so long ago after a second she returned the embrace but the two quickly released and eragon looked away slightly embarrased at the reaction he'd had to seing her again. As he looked back at her he noticed a slight redness to her cheeks but her hair covered them and he wondered if he had at all. To make up for the uncomfortable silence eragon placed his first two fingers over his lips and said, atra esterni ono thelduin arya drottning.

Atra du evarinya ono varda eragon shadeslayer. She replied. It is good to see you again after so long little has changed since you were last in du weldenvarden. You even look the same as the last night i saw you. eragon wasnt sure but he hough he saw the redness creep back into her cheeks a little.

It is very good to see you again arya i have missed you. If you dont mind me asking why did you never try and get in touch with us on the island? Eragon asked. Your queenly duties werent supposed to interfere with your rider responsibilities.

Do not be mad eragon its just the way that we ended things i thought it would be better if i stayed in ellesmera instead of coming to Du shur'tugals insula* i do apologize eragon. Arya apologized.

You are mistaken arya i would never be mad at you i was just curious is all. eragon looked down at his feet and kept walking through the trees. He stayed quiet for a while as they walked together thinking about how he could change the topic of conversation without being to obvious about it.

So how are the riders fairing with theyre training? Arya asked changing the topic for him. he smiled to himself as he told her about the ups and downs of being the teacher for the newer generation of riders. The time passed quickly for the two riders as they talked about whatever should cross theyre mind they wandered du weldenvarden together talking as they hadnt in years. Every now and then thy would pass an elf or two and after grreting them would continue on their way. And before either of them were ready they heard the thump thump of dragons wings as firnen and saphira returned from theyre flight and landed far enough away not to endanger the riders.

_Oh eragon why did we wait so long to come back. _Saphira asked,her adoration for firnen at the forefront of her thoughts. _I cant for the life of me understand you sometimes eragon but at least we are here now. _

_Im not sure saphira but i do regret being gone for so long. E_ragon replied. Are you ready to continue on to ellesmera arya? Eragon turned and aked her.

Yes eragon let us return to ellesmera i am sure that you are tired from your journey. she said as she fixed a strap on firnens saddle then leaped fom foreleg to saddle firnen took of into the twilight sky. Eragon jumped into saphiras saddle and then she took off after her mate.


End file.
